


Mood Killer

by AthrunYuy



Series: Monkees/Stargate [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Earth, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthrunYuy/pseuds/AthrunYuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney are staying a few days in a friend of theirs house while waiting for their ride home. They encounter the basements resident genius at an inappropriate time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't claim to own SGA

“You know, you’re supposed to separate the whites from the darks.” John says leaning against the door frame to the laundry room, with his thumbs in his belt loops.

Rodney stops shoving his dirty cloths into the washing machine long enough to give him a glare. “Oh and I suppose that now you are an expert on the proper handling of laundry?” He asks hands on his hips.

John pushes away from his perch with a shrug strolling further into the room to lean his hip up against the dryer going back into his “lazy stance” as Rodney likes to call it. “I wouldn’t say that.” He says watching Rodney’s every move with intent as he finishes loading the washer and adds the detergent.

“Then what are you trying to say?” Rodney asks stretching over the machine to place the detergent bottle back on its shelf then starting the machine. John moves in on him placing his hands down on top of the machine on each side of Rodney essentially trapping him between his body and the machine.

Pushing up against him John can feel Rodney relax back into him as he mouths slowly at the base of Rodney’s neck. “What was the question?” John whispers, chilling the spot with his breath before continuing on with his teasing.

Rodney turns slowly to wrap his arms around John’s neck so he can kiss him properly, eyes sliding close craving more of the feeling growing in his stomach. “I don’t remember.” Rodney replies allowing John to lift him up onto the washer so he can cradle him between his legs.

John keeps their kissing slow and lazy without any complaints from Rodney to his surprise. His hand slides down from Rodney’s neck to grasp his leg to pull it around his waist as he pushes further into him causing them both to gasp into each other’s mouths from the contact. Rodney’s hands move everywhere at first before settling in John’s hair, his favorite place; urging him on down his neck, also his favorite.

After a few minutes of lazy exploration things start to heat up between them. Touching and kissing becoming more frantic edging them both closer to the edge. “Whatcha doing?” a voice from neither boys startles them out of their lust filled haze.

Rodney shoots back from John’s embrace smacking his head on the shelf behind him causing a few bottles to fall and a curse to escape from his lips while John tightens his hold on Rodney’s waist eyes bugging out and his heart pounding against his chest in true fear. “Breathe.” Rodney coaxes his husband managing to get the words out while rubbing at the sore spot at the back of his head.

John takes a few deep breaths coming down from a near panic attack before allowing his hands to unclench from Rodney’s shirt. Rodney watches in fascination as John’s face goes from horror to annoyed then sliding swiftly into calm within seconds. Without even having to turn around John addresses their intruder. “Mary, don’t you have something to do in your lab?” John asks leaning his forehead against Rodney’s shoulder.

“The simulation is still running. I just came up to feed the Tribble.” She explains innocently, her eyes calculating everything in front of her. Though John guesses nothing of their current situation is computing. Rodney shivers at the mention of the Tribble causing John to shake with laughter. “So what are you doing? Is there something wrong with Meredith? I can run some tests?” She asks cocking her head to the side in wonder.

John shakes his head to silence Rodney from commenting on the fact that Mary insists on calling him by his first name. It’s an argument that he’ll never win with the girl, just like he has lost so many other times with Jenna. ‘It is your name after all’, Mary once told him. Rodney pushes at John’s shoulder to allow him to stand again. It’s now his turn to look fearful. “No, no, that won’t be necessary.” Rodney tells her adamantly giving John a look that clearly says ‘help’.

John goes back to slouching against the washer with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops. He knows that just simply telling her that everything is alright won’t ease her curiosity but trying to explain sex to a twenty something year old girl genius that still maintains the innocence of a ten year old is something he was never trained for. That’s Jenna’s job and she’s not here. Damn Cam for prying Mary out of her room for people watching. Now she’s more talkative. John misses the days where he only saw Mary in passing. “There’s nothing wrong. I was just showing Rodney how much I care for him.” Mary’s head tilts again giving off a perplex look in return. “It’s something you do with a person you are married to, and only married to.” John adds the last part in hopes that she won’t misinterpret what he’s trying to say and add that to the list of observations she’s come up with on how to interact with other people.

Rodney wisely stays quiet at his side, having not the years of ‘Mary Training’ to deal with the girl before them. John sees something to the equivalent of a light bulb going off above Mary’s head and hopes they are in the clear. “So people in porn are all married?”

If Rodney had been drinking something at the time, John is sure that he would have sprayed the whole room. Instead he is gulping for breath and John has to pat him on the back to get him under control. “No, um, that’s something completely different. Um, how about you look up sex education online and read up on the matter. I’m sure it’ll explain it to you better than I can.”

“Ok!” Mary smiles before bouncing off to wherever she came from, leaving both men to sigh in relief.

The silence that envelopes the room is almost deafening with the only sound coming from the washer and their breathing. Rodney breaks the silence with a fake cough.

“So, um, no sex for awhile,” John says keeping his eyes on the floor.

“Right.” Rodney quickly agrees brushing past him to exit the laundry room. John follows out, heading in the opposite direction.            

**Author's Note:**

> Think of Mary as having the worlds most powerful mind. To the world, she doesn't exist. Only a very select few know of her and know what shes capable of. She lives in Cam Mitchel's house so he can keep tabs on her. She's innocent to a fault. Half child/half mega mind. Her unpredictability creeps Rodney out for obvious reasons. After John meets her for the first time many years ago, he names her Mary on the spot, nobody knows what her real name is or if she even has one. She just popped up one day and has yet to leave the people she adopted. Friends to her? Maybe. Living test subjects for human observations? defiantly.


End file.
